Forever and a Day
by HopeAndFaithAndCharity
Summary: Lily Luna Potter just wants to keep her family safe, but when a battle comes to Hogwarts, will that be impossible?


Dominique, Diana, Rose, and I hurried through the winding, confusing corridors of Hogwarts. They had to warn McGonagall that the Death Eaters were coming. Over the last couple months they'd gained control over the Wizarding World once again, like they had when my dad was my age. Since school had already started, McGonagall was still Headmistress of Hogwarts. I also knew that the only reason me and my cousins hadn't been captured and killed yet was because of Scorpius Malfoy. He'd been a spy in the ranks of Death Eaters, lying to Mulciber the whole time. He had made up excuse after excuse to refrain from entering Hogwarts and taking us all and killing us immediately on sight.

But all that would change after tonight.

"How far is it, Lily?" Diana gasped. We'd been running as fast as we could ever since we Apparated into Hogsmeade after our rendezvous with Scorpius outside Godric's Hollow.

"Right here," I say, skidding to a stop in front of the stone gargoyle of the Headmistresses office entrance.

"I remember the password," Dominique says, stepping forward in front of the statue. "Yugoslavia," she says. The stone gargoyle revolves, revealing stone steps that led straight up.

"Quite a password," Rose comments. Diana nods.

Dom heads up first, me, Diana, and Rose hot on her heels.

We all knock on the big wooden door, and a faint, "Come in," is heard from within the office. Rose pushes the door open and we hurry in to McGonagall's desk.

I can't help but marvel at the portraits that surround the walls. The one right behind the head's desk was that of a dark and greasy haired man with a rather larger than average nose. I knew this was Severus Snape, the man my brother Albus got his middle name from. His beady eyes watch us as if he thought we were up to something.

The one next to him was that of a wizard with a long silver beard and blue eyes that seemed able to see straight through you, into your heart. This I knew to be Albus Dumbledore, the man Albus was named for.

"What is this all about, ladies?" McGonagall demands when she sees our harried, frantic expressions.

"The Death Eaters are going to be attacking this school soon, Professor," Dominique said, gripping her wand in her robes pocket.

"Miss Weasley, how could you possibly know this?" she asks, confused.

"Scorpius Malfoy is a spy for us," I answer, deciding there's no point in secrecy anymore. "He's been keeping us safe all year. He told us about ten minutes ago that Mulciber was mounting his forces and planning to strike us sometime today."

"Mr Malfoy told you this?" McGonagall seems absolutely flabbergasted that we had the intelligence to get Scorpius as a spy, much less that he actually gave us pertinent information.

"Yes, Professor," Rose said, backing me up. "I suggest we get as many of the Order of the Phoenix here as soon as possible."

Then Diana spoke up nervously. "I also think that some of the students should be allowed to fight."

"Absolutely not, Miss Crisp!" McGonagall refused. "There would be too many casualties."

"I'm fighting," I say determinedly. "I bet all of us would." The others nod. "And our other cousins as well. I'm not daoubting that lots of sixth and sweventh years would jump at the chance to finally eradicate the Death Eaters. Many have had casualties by them in recent months, or during the last time. I speak as a Weasley right now, Professor, when I say that I am fighting to avenge the wrongs the Death Eaters have caused us. I want to avenge Fred, and Remus, and Tonks, and even Lily and James. They deserve that much. The students should fight if they wish to."

"Very well, Miss Potter," McGonagall concedes. "The four of you can summon the other students of your houses to the Great Hall, and I'll inform the professors to contact anyone they know who will fight. Lord knows the Death Eaters have swoolen their ranks even surpassing that of their last turn at power. Any fifth, sixth, or seventh year may fight if they want to, but any younger must go to safety."

"I wouldn't have it any other way, Professor," I agree. "We'll see you in the Great Hall."

As we exit the office, I swear I hear McGonagall mutter, "She's got her mothers temper, that's for sure, and her fathers determination. If only she knew…"

That left me wondering as we jogged through the halls. What should I know? I often heard people say that I had Mum's temper, as well as her mothers and my dad's own mum, whom I'd never met.

"Okay," Dominique stops us. "I can tell all the Hufflepuffs to come, Diana, you should tell the Slytherins, Rose, the Gryffindors, and Lily, you should find Molly or Lucy and tell Ravenclaw."

"Allright," Diana agrees, and sets off for the Slytherin Common Room. Dom and Rose head for the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff respectively.

I'm sure all of you are surprised that Diana is in Slytherin. We met in first year, and, despite our houses, (me in Gryffindor,) we managed a friendship that has lasted until our sixth year. Now I realize that either of us might die.

I head for the library in search of Molly or Lucy, my uber bookish cousins. You'll always be sure to find one of them in there.

Indeed, Molly is at a corner table scribbling some notes on a piece of parchment.

"Molly!" I exclaim, not even caring about Madam Pince, the old cranky librarian. "I need you to get me into the Ravenclaw Common Room."

"Lily, this isn't one of your pranks with James and Albus, is it?" she asks, laying her quill down and pushing her auburn hair out of her eyes.

"No," I say. "The Death Eaters will be here sometime today, and we need to tell all the students to head to the Great Hall, McGonagalls going to let some of us fight."

"Whoa!" she holds her hands up. "Slow down, Lily."

"Death Eaters are coming. Scorpius told us a little bit ago. Hurry, let's go." I drag her out of the library.

"We're going the wrong way, Lily," she says as we burst onto the Grand Staircase. We need to be at the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom, thats where the common room is."

So she leads me back the way we came for a bit, finally, stopping at a door with a brass eagle knocker.

"What's the password?" I ask.

"There isn't one," Molly says. "You have to answer a question. I've yet to miss one, by the way."

"Smarty pants," I mutter.

The knocker speaks in a pleasing female voice.

"What runs but has no legs, a head but no hair, a mouth but no teeth?"

"That's one of the easiest it ever gave. It's a river." Molly answers.

"Correct," the door knocker says. "Have a lovely say, Miss Weasley."

"A rather annoying doorknocker, I must say," I chuckle as we enter. The common roomis filled with people studying, playing Wizard Chess, and talking about Quidditch.

"All right everyone, listen up!" Molly calls. "My cousin Lily has something to say."

"Er-" I'm not quite sure where to begin. "We have been informed that Death Eaters are going to come tonight, and McGonagall has said that we all have to get to the Great Hall so that she can explain further."

"What, are we fighting?" a fourth year girl asks.

"You won't be," I answer. "Only fifth years and up may fight. Is this all the Ravenclaws?"

"The first years are in Potions right now," a third year girl says. "And the seventh years are in Herbology with Hufflepuff."

"Do you have a way to contact them?" I ask.

"Yep," answers a sixth year boy. "Just use this." He digs a coin out of his pocket.

"And how is a Sickle going to help us?" I ask.

"We got the idea from something your aunt did. When I bend it, it will send a sear of pain to the other coins, which every person in the House has. We made it in case therewas ever trouble. They'd feel the burn and know there was a problem and they had to get here ASAP."

"Handy," I note. Molly nods. He bends it and the others wince for a split second.

"There," the boy smiles satisfiedly. "They should be here in about ten minutes."

"How about in the meantime, all of you under fifth year get a bag of _necessities only, _and then get back here. Necessities only. Not makeup or anything. And keep your wands handy, all of you. We'll keep them from where you guys are, but we can't press our luck. Fifth and up, grab your wands and start remembering useful spells." As they all scurry to do so, I halt them. "You have the choice to fight, you guys. Choose wisely. I realize that I might not see some of you alive again. Hell, you might not see me alive again. You're not fighting for me. You are fighting to keep this school a safe place for us all, but you had better remember that it was your choice if you die."

They all nod, slightly more somber than before.

"Nice pep talk, Lils," Molly chuckles. She pulls out her wand. "I think you probably scared some of 'em off."

"Some," I agree. "But I bet that I got a few more to come. They probably thought they were fighting for me, but they aren't. Not really."

"I'm sure that's not why they're fighting, Lily," Molly says. "Lots of them have had family killed by the Death Eaters. They're fighting as much for the school as they are for themselves."

A few at a time, the first year and seventh year Ravenclaws trickle in. I explain to them as they enter and they head up to get their wands and other things.

When they all come down, they have looks of determination on their faces. Well, at least the older ones. The younger ones have looks of pure terror on.

"Ravenclaws, let's go," Molly says. The two of us lead the Ravenclaws to the Great Hall. I see Diana and the Slytherins, and Rose with the Gryffindors. Dom hasn't yet arrived with the Hufflepuffs. Once she does, McGonagall walks on the platform and speaks.

"Miss Potter, would you and your friends come up and help me explain?" she asks. So Diana, Dominique, Rose, and I head up to her. I also make Molly follow me up.

Dominique speaks first. "We're not going to sugarcoat it. For those of you who don't know, Death Eaters are on their way sometime today."

Those who don't know gasp in shock.

"When?" asks a young first year Hufflepuff boy. "Are we all going to fight."

"No one below fifth year will be allowed in the battle," Mcgonagall answers.

"I have something to say," I speak up. "I want everyone to look to the person to your left and right. And say goodbye. Some of you aren't going to live through this. I won't lie and say that every single one of you will make it to see tomorrow. I'm not a liar. And then tell me that you want to fight."

"I'm not scared!" calls a girl from the crowd. "I'll fight. If I don't I'll feel like a coward. I'm not hiding while others fight the battle for me!"

"Who wants to fight?" Diana calls. Almost all of the fifth year and above in Gryffindor raise their hands, nearly as many Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs, and about twenty tentative hands raise from Slytherin. I do seem pleased that all my cousins are going to fight, but I hope they don't die.

"Very well," McGonagall says. "Pomona and Rolanda will take fourth years and below to the dungeons. It's the safest place we have. Organize some sort of protection for yourselves, but nothing that could alert anyone you're there. Kingsley, would you continue?"

Kingsley Shacklebolt comes from behind McGonagall. "Filius, Minerva, and I will take groups into the grounds when the time comes. Harry, Ronald, and Hermione, will take groups into any tower they can get a vantage from and give the Death Eaters all you can. Nothing is excluded, except Unforgivables. Anything I'm missing?"

"Us," says someone from the staff. It's Neville. "Luna, Ginny, and I can take a few fourth years and set up a medical base in here. Madam Pomfrey can help us."

"Great idea Neville. Any fourth year volunteers for that?" Kingsley asks. About twenty students from varying houses raise their hands.

"All right then," Neville says. "Follow me, and we'll go get what we can from the Hospital Wing really quick.

"And we need lookouts. They can perform the Ocularis Spell to improve their eyesight. Maybe ten people." I suggest.

"Right," Kingsley agrees. "Rochester, can you handle that?"

"Of course, Minister," Professor Rochester says. He's our Defense Against the Dark Arts professor.

"All right. Pomona and Rolanda, please escort the remaining students to the dungeons now. We do not know when they will come. Rochester, set up some lookouts as soon as possible, so we're not caught off guard."

Sprout and Hooch leave, and the Hall is considerably emptier. I spot each of my cousins in the crowd. I even see Albus and James. They're grinning wildly, as if this is some great adventure.

"Whoever wants to go up into the towers, come stand with us," my father calls, entering from the trophy room. My aunt and uncle join him. Dominique joins him, as well as a bunch of the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws. Only a few Gryffindors do, and only two Slytherins go.

"All right," Kingsley says after Dad and the others leave. "The rest of you are very brave in doing this. Once we see sign of the attack, we will meet them. We will need to go around every side. Now, Minerva, Filius, and I can only go so far, and I have ben informed that the rest of the teachers and adults are helping with the medical base or setting up some security outside. So, the four people you see up here," he indicates Molly, Rose, Diana, and I, "will also take groups. How many people are there?" he asks McGonagall.

"97," Dominique answers automatically. All heads turn to her. "I counter a minute ago."

"Very well then. Thank you, Miss Weasley," Kingsley says. "The seven of us will choose who we want on our groups. These groups will take a spot around the grounds and help keep watch. Do one of you want to go first?"

"I want to go first," Rose says. "I choose Hugo." To me, she mutters, "Want to keep an eye on him."

We all choose our groupmates, gravitating for our friends and family first. Predicatably as well, I choose both of my brothers. I also choose a few Ravenclaws I know, and about nine Hufflepuffs and five Slytherins.

"Okay, Lily's group, take the bridge. I'll take the main courtyard, Molly can take the Viaduct, Filius, go to the clock tower, Minerva to the Entrance Hall. The rest of you go wherever is needed when it's needed. Most impotrantly, keep yourselves safe. Now, move out!"

* * *

><p><strong>One Hour Later<strong>

"What was that?" asks Deana Murphy.

"What?" Albus asks.

"It was some kind of boom," Deanna replies.

Just then, a boy comes running down the bridge, breathless.

"Andrew said they're in Hogsmeade right now!" he exclaims. "You'd better get ready."

"Okay," I say, grimacing. I was hoping we had a couple hours still. "Go back in case there's more information."

He runs back into the castle.

"Remember everyone, we're doing this for Hogwarts. Nothing more." I say.

"Better make your peace with God," James mutters quietly to me. "The overconfident ones always are the first to go."

"So are the annoying, clueless gits," I retaliate. He gives me that one, and we all lapse into a anxious watch for the Death Eaters.

"There they are!" Eliza Hanover yells. A shadow of black advances from the hill ahead of us.

"First shot of spells, you retaliate," I say. "And I really don't need to say it, but good luck everyone."

A couple shed silent tears. The black advancing Death Eaters are mere meters away from us.

"Surrender, or we will not hesitate to kill every last one of you!" calls a harsh voice from the crowd.

"Yeah right!" I call. "Like you wouldn't hesitate to kill me and my friends at the first chance!"

"Surrender, or we kill the Malfoy boy!" the same voice calls. He beckons someone forward. At first I think they are carrying a wriggling lump of Giant Newts. But they're not pale white. He has his wand at Scorpius's neck.

"Think I'm bluffing?" calls the voice, which I guess to be Mulciber. "You have the count of five. One."

"Don't do it Lil," Albus mutters to me. I nod. "He'll think of a way to get away, wait and see."

"Two."

"Why would you kill a kid!?" I call. "He's done nothing to you!" Then I realize. They have most likely figured out he was a spy. However, they might not have guessed he told us they were coming tonight.

"The little spy told us he'd been passing you all information since August. That doesn't sit well with us, frankly. That, and he admitted he loved you. I'm guessing you feel the same, so unless you want him to die, I'd surrender. Three!"

I don't say anything. But Scorpius does.

"Don't Lily!" Scorpius calls.

"Shut up!" Mulciber says. "Four!"

But before he can say five, Scorpius goes into action. He kicks the person holding him and then runs to us.

"Lily, run!" he yells. "Go! All of you!"

"You heard the man!" James calls. "Get off the bridge and make it snappy!"

Everyone hurries off the bridge. The Death Eaters chase Scorpius as he makes his way to us. Before he makes it to the end, he blasts the bridge apart, sending several Death Eaters to their dooms. Mulciber isn't one of them, unfortunately. Scorpius makes it double time to us, but he is swallowed by the falling boards. I shriek and move to look down. Scorpius is reaching his hands up to clutch the remaining bridge. He hauls himself halfway up, and then says, "That went well."

He gets all the way up, and brushes the dust off his pants. The Death Eaters stare at us from the other side of a fifty foot wide chasm.

"No worries," says Mulciber. "We'll find a different way in." They all run off the bridge and around the lake.

"Guys, listen," I say. We haven't had to do much yet, but that's going to change. Being here is useless now. Let's split up however we want and go help anywhere we need to. That sound good?"

"Hell yeah!" calls Grant Collins, a friend of Albus's.

"Let's go then," I say. James follows me, as well as Albus, Eliza, and about three others. Once we arrive at the main courtyard, it's all chaos. Rose's group and Kingsley's group are here. Rose and Hugo are fighting together, taking down one after another. Kingsley and another unfamiliar adult he addresses as Oliver are battling a two at the same time.

I turn to Scorpius. "Scorp, I want you to go and help with the medical group. Merlin knows they will need it. You're the most vulnerable right now. If they get you, I don't think I could stop myself from surrendering to save you."

He doesn't argue with my expression. "Fine." He runs into the Entrance Hall.

"All right, just fight and do your best." I tell the others.

I already see a bunch of dead people on the ground. I spot Victoire, who married Teddy last year, fighting Dolohov.

"_Petrificus Totalus_!" I yell, pointing at him. He stiffens and falls. Victoire hits him with a scorch of flame, and he's dead.

"Nice one, Lily," Victoire comments. "Hey, have you seen Dom? She wanted to tell you something."

"All right," I say, turning tail and heading for the castle.

In the Entrance Hall, McGonagall and Diana's group are doing well. I pull Diana aside.

"Do you know where Dominique is?" I ask.

"I heard she was with Mr. Weasley up in the Transfiguration tower," she answers. I nod. Before she can say more, she almost takes a spell, forcing her into a duel again. I run for the Transfiguration tower.

"Dom!" I call when I see her. "Victoire said you wanted to see me?"

"Yeah," she said. "I went to see how the medical setup was going a while ago, and I found something as I was passing McGonagalls classroom. It said that there was something in the Forest that could help us. And don't ask me more, because I don't know!"

"Well, do you know where it is?" I ask.

"Of course," she says. I wave her forward like, let's go! She follows me.

We travel back through the battle and into the woods.

"It should be here," Dom says. Just then, a clump of shadows come from behind a big oak tree.

"Mulciber sent us," says the one who seems to be a leader. "Gave us a little present to give you."

His cronies hold two young girls, wands at their heads. I know who they are. They're Diana's younger sisters, Anna and Paige.

"How did you know we'd be here?" I ask.

"We had our own spy," he says. "Rochester. He planted the information about the thing that would help you. It was just a matter of who would find it. I thank you Dominique. Now, you must either give yourselves up for execution publicly today, or watch these little girls die."

Anna and Paige struggle against their holders, but neither girl makes much headway. My heart pounds. Dom and I have to give ourselves up or he'll have them killed. I can't do that to Diana. But I also can't forfeit our own lives, either, because then he'll kill everyone else.

"You have until three," he says. "One."

I bite my lip. Is it worth it?

"Two."

"They're only children!" Dom exclaims. "Leave them out of it!"

"Last chance," he says.

"All right!" I exclaim. "Let them go, first, or we'll fight."

"Very well," he says. "Let the girls go."

The men release their chokeholds on the girls and they run to us.

"You can't, Lily!" Anna cries. "Please don't."

"Don't worry," I whisper. "Dom and I will see you soon. Run to the castle as fast as you can. Go!"

Anna takes Paiges hand and they run as fast as they can through the forest.

"Now, drop your wands," the man says.

"Nice try," I say. "You didn't actually think we'd keep our word, did you?"

"Actually, not really," he admits. "Small hope."

"No hope," I correct. Dom nods. "_Crucio_!" My spell is weak, and does nothing. We shoot spells back and forth, them opposing, us doing our best to block with Sheild Charms.

"Dom, run!" I yell. "Back to the castle! Now!"

We take off through the way we came, spells being fired at us. We manage to block them.

"Are you all right?" I ask.

"Fine," Dom replies. "We need to get to the castle."

We make it to the grounds and get lost in the crowds of fighting.

"What now?" Dom asks.

"We need to end this."

"We have called a temporary cease fire." a voice calls above the courtyard. Mulciber stands atop a broken statue. "We will allow you half an hour in which to treat your wounded and dispose of your deaths. During that time, if Lily Potter, Rose Weasley, and Diana Crisp have not delivered themselves to us, we will kill every single person here. Is that clear?"

I walk to the front. I see Rose, Hugo, Diana, Dominique, James, Albus, Roxanne, Fred, Lorcan, Molly, Louis, and even Anna and Paige all step forth.

"If you want to kill one of us, you have to kill all of us!" Dominique calls. We all agree.

"That can be arranged," Mulciber agrees. "Starting with the youngest. We shall stand here for one hour. For every ten minutes that you refuse, we will kill one of you. And you, dearest Lily, will be last, so that you may watch the slaughtering of your family."

* * *

><p><strong>Ten Minutes Later<strong>

"The ten minutes are up!" Mulciber calls. "Lily, you first."

"What?" I demand, heart pounding. "You said you'd make me watch the others die?!"

I'm frantic and he can tell, since he creeps into a smile. "I lied, dear, dear Lily. _Avada Kedavra!"_

It happens in slow motion. The jet of green light soars to me, faster than anyone. But someone manages to block it. The green bolt hits the girl who was next to me. I fall to my knees next to the dead body of my best friend.

"No!" I scream. "Diana! Please, no!"

"Her choice," Mulciber shrugs. I am furious. I point my wand and say the two words I never thought I'd hear myself say.

"_Avada Kedavra!" _I scream. I see the jet of light soar from my wand. I see it hit Mulciber right in the face.

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Morning<strong>

The battle is over. McGonagall performed some sort of spell that didn't allow anyone to leave any way at all, magical or Muggle. They're in Azkaban now. I could care less. My best friend is dead. I also find out that Victoire, Lysander, and Lucy were killed as well. Our whole family is in mourning for them, as well as Diana. Diana… who died to save me. She was a true Gryffindor in that moment. That's what it took to do that.

Anna finds me in the morning.

"It's all right, Lily," she consoles me. "I told Mummy and Daddy how you saved Paige and me. They said thank you." I realize that if I hadn't, the poor Crisps wouldn't have any children left.

"Thanks, Anna," I smile blithely.

Scorpius also tries to help me.

"I can't believe she did it," I whisper. "I could never have been that brave."

"But you were going to take it, weren't you?" he asks. "You weren't going to let someone else take the curse. She did it because she wanted to. Because she loved you like a sister."

"I know," I say. "Sorry to be so mopey. I know I should be glad that we made it through the day."

"I'm wondering," Scorpius said, "at the bridge, would you have given up to save me if I hadn't escaped?"

"Yes," I say. "I was about to open my mouth before you kicked the guy."

"Why?" he asks. I look up into his blue eyes. He wants a real answer. I hate when he uses those eyes on me. I can't refuse him then.

I sigh. "Because I love you, Scorpius."

"I love you too, Lily," he says. He looks into my brown eyes, asking me a silent question. I reply with a nod.

When the kiss happens, I move in first. Just for the record.

PS: Its desire because all Lily wants to do is keep her family safe. I didn't use the mirror.


End file.
